The present invention is directed to a novel template system which includes a tool which is mounted on a brick walkway, driveway or the like and which provides a template for an installer to quickly and easily mark the bricks so that the bricks can thereafter be cut to form a precise, predetermined edge shape.
Prior to twenty-five to thirty years ago, bricks were made out of clay. Each clay brick was produced to be a specific size. Because of the varying amounts of moisture content in each brick, when baked, the bricks came out of the process in different sizes. When the bricks were installed by laying them side by side, to create consistency, a gap was left between the bricks. When a brick was bigger, the gap became smaller, and when the brick was smaller, the gap became larger. This gapping of the bricks created some problems after the bricks were installed. Because of the differing sizes, the surface was slightly uneven. In areas where there is snow, shoveling this uneven surface was difficult. The gaps allowed for organic material to collect and weeds, grass and the like grew in the gaps.
In the last twenty-five to thirty years, the brick paving industry has been manufacturing bricks out of concrete to address the problems that occur with clay bricks. Concrete bricks are formed very consistently with each other. As a result, a more exacting and consistent installation process resulted. The gap became a consistent {fraction (1/16)} of an inch which left little room for error.
The installation process became more precise to be consistent with the more precise concrete bricks as the concrete bricks can be laid tightly against each other to form a pattern. The gaps and inconsistencies in the installation process were minimized, but there have been inconsistencies in the modification or cutting of the concrete bricks along the border of the pattern. If the cuts are uneven, the unevenness shows along the border.
Installer have used many different methods in an attempt to provide a better cut brick. The brick laying process involves laying bricks larger than the designated paving area. The installer would then cut the desired shape out of the paving surface.
To form a straight edge shape, installers have measured the brick, drew a line on the brick using a straight edge, such as a piece of wood or steel, and thereafter cut the brick. To form a curved edge shape, a flexible but rigid guide has been used. Strips of plastic, a water hose, and brick paver edging have been some of the makeshift forms that installers have used to mark the paving bricks. The guide is laid on the brick or ricks, the line is drawn, and the brick(s) are cut.
Many of these methods require more than one person. Preferably, two people are used to hold the tool and a third person marks the bricks. This can take a significant amount of time. Many of these methods also have to be done more than once to achieve a better end shape because most of the time the lines are not completely curved or straight. Usually, there is an imperfection that needs to be changed.
Moreover, in order for an excellent end shape to be obtained by using a xe2x80x9chomemadexe2x80x9d tool, the installer must be experienced. Cutting bricks in these shapes requires a significant amount of minor adjusting. An inexperienced installer has a learning curve when trying to mark and cut the bricks and these xe2x80x9chomemadexe2x80x9d tools are not designed for repeated use. As such, these xe2x80x9chomemadexe2x80x9d tools can be easily damaged.
The present invention provides a template which allows an installer to properly mark the bricksxe2x80x94in an easy and quick mannerxe2x80x94so that the bricks can then be cut in a precise manner, but with a greatly reduced amount of time and a reduced amount of effort versus prior art methods. The template of the present invention can be quickly and easily positioned on the bricks, even by an inexperienced user, so that the installer can mark the bricks for cutting. The template of the present invention is intended to be used repeatedly. Other features and advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel template system which enables an installer to mark a plurality of bricks which have been laid in a pattern such that a desired shape is marked on the bricks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel template system which can be used by an installer to form a multitude of shapes with a smooth edge always resulting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel template system which is easy to use and can be used with little instruction.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a novel template system which can be used and re-used many times.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention provides a novel template system which enables an installer to mark a plurality of bricks laid in a pattern to define a desired edge shape of the bricks. The template system includes a flexible tool which provides a surface against which a marking tool, such as a scribing tool, can be placed, and a plurality of anchors. Each anchor is attached to at least one brick and is removable therefrom. In use, the anchors are attached to the bricks. The tool is then attached to the anchors such that the desired edge shape is provided. Thereafter, the marking tool is run along the length of the tool to mark, such as by scribing, the desired shape onto the bricks. The tool and anchors are removed and the bricks are then cut by suitable means so that the desired edge shape is formed.